Love's Promise
by Phantombeliever
Summary: A long ONESHOT Erik comes to Christine when Raoul leaves her alone in her dressing room. Erik is enraged with her display of affection with Raoul, at last the finally meet and a great story of true love ensues better than it sounds! FEEDBACK NEEDED!


Christine Daae was tired.

Tired, was an understatement she was beyond exhaustion. She did not feel much like dancing, and yet she had to. She knew Mme. Antoinette Giry would not approve of her not performing. As she danced to the tune of Hannibal, MM. Andre and Firmin announced the arrival of the new patron the Vicomte De Chagny.

Christine gasped as she looked at the handsome young lord, who she knew by the name of Raoul. Long ago, they had been childhood sweethearts. As she told Megan the daughter and only child of Mme. Giry who was her adopted mother this. She giggled girlishly as Raoul strode around greeting cast members and smiling at workers.

"Go say hi" Meg suggested smiling at him. Christine shook her head saying he wouldn't recognize her.

Just then Carlotta let out a scream that made her sound even more like a toad, in Christine's opinion. After shouting obscenities and storming out of the opera house, the managers feared they would have to cancel the gala seeing as they had lost the star.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir." Mme Giry said with a smile, after convincing them to let Christine sing, they discovered that her voice was like that of a diva, if not an angel. She preformed the aria beautifully and cries of bravo, and brava could be heard throughout the auditorium.

**OOOOOOO**

Once back in her dressing room, the young ingénue sat brushing her chestnut curls, and staring into her vanity mirror. The door opened and there was a soft clear voice in the room. "Well, well. I dare say Lotte, where is your scarf? It would be very rude of you to have lost it, after all the trouble I went too to fetch it for you. I was merely fourteen years old and soaked to the skin." The young man said as he came further into the room.

The young girl looked up from the rose she was holding and stood. "Raoul…" she said her voice cracked with tears of joy. Oh how she had missed him.

"Yes Christine, oh you sang like an angel tonight. It seems to me that the angel really does sing songs in your head as you used to say when we were children" the young Vicomte said placing his strong arm around her in a hug, and pulling her to his chest.

"Oh, Raoul it is so good to see you again." She said taking in the cent of his cologne, and standing on her toes placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You as well Christine, in fact I was thinking that you could accompany me to dinner tonight, just so we can catch up on old times?" Raoul asked proffering his hand to her.

"Oh Raoul I would love to go to dinner with you, but I am far too tired this evening. Why don't we just have lunch together tomorrow afternoon." Christine suggested and Raoul smiled, nodded, kissed her hand, He then left her alone to rest.

As Christine got ready for bed, she could not keep a smile off her face. Raoul, her Raoul had come back for her! Her father had put in a good with her lord; she knew everything would turn out all right. She danced into her nightgown and was about to climb into bed when she heard another voice, this voice was not gentle as Raoul's had been, but angry and jealous.

As she climbed into bed, she tried to block out the voice's cries. Covering her ears did not help however; instead they made the voice louder. It seemed that whoever's voice this was; was determined to make her listen to them.

The voice's tone softened, and she was grateful for this. She was surprised though when the voice called her name in a hoarse whisper. "Who are you?" she asked in terror and confusion. How did this man, thing, or whatever it was know her name?

The next thing she heard was laughter, low, musical, mocking laughter as the voice replied, "Well my child… how quickly your memory fails you."

Her eyes brightened at the words 'my child' and she quickly rose to her feet in a floppy bow Her angel silently bowed from behind the mirror. "Good evening my master. To what do I owe the honor of your presence at this hour?" she asked in a respectful tone.

"Is it so wrong for a master to congratulate his pupil after a job well done. You were in a word sublime." He said and smiled as he watched her face light up at the praise.

"Thank you very much my gracious master." She said and was startled when she heard his voice go back to its former harsh tone.

"Although I must say, I am disgusted with your earlier performance." He snapped with a hint of venom in his voice.

"What do you mean my 'earlier performance'?' you were just saying I did a wonderful job and now you tell me that you are disgusted?" she asked her smile fading.

"Oh, now don't play coy with me young lady! You know perfectly well what I mean! That rather despicable display of affection, you had with that boy! What did you call him again; darn it I just cannot place his name. Oh yes I know it started with an 'R' Raul, Rolf, ah yes Raoul wasn't it? Yes I do believe that is what was…" he said speaking more to himself than Christine.

"You saw that master?" Christine asked fear clouding her face. Oh boy her angel was angry with her now! This was definitely not good, she knew though her master was kind, he had an awful temper. She had only seen it once in the past. When she was nine, she had messed up on her scales for umpteenth time. He had had a hard day at work composing his _Don Juan Triumphant _one day he had been late for her lesson and when he had come, she'd pointed this out to him.He'd apologized and accidentally let slip about the opera.

When asked to play it for her he refused saying that it was not yet finished. He then had said that they should go back to their lessons. She had obeyed him. He gave her, her scales and she began to sing softly but messed up on a note six times. He had just finally exploded saying she was not ready and he would go home and continue this tomorrow.

"Oh my sweet naive Christine, you cannot hide anything from me." He said. "Never mind that, you have told me many times that you wish to see me, well look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!" he voice dropped to a drawling caress, low hypnotic, sensational. She walked to the mirror as he extended his black-gloved hand to her. She placed her hand in his own, and let him lead her through the mirror.

"Master???" she was shocked and yet as she released his hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"I love you my angel." He said and ran his hands through her hair she then kissed him deeply, he wrapped her close and smoothed her hair down. She smiled and began to kiss him again when he gently laughed at her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her off to his lair.

"I am tired master, my performance has stolen my energy."

Smiling he began to sing to her softly, "_Night-time sharpens:_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and_

_Wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor . . ._

_Grasp it, sense it -_

_Tremulous and tender . . ._

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold, unfeeling light -_

_And listen to_

_The music of the night_

_Close your eyes_

_And surrender to your_

_Darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts_

_Of the life_

_You knew before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit_

_Start to soar!_

_And you'll live_

_As you've never_

_Lived before_

Floating, falling Sweet intoxication Touch me; trust me 

_Savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin._

_Let your darker side give in._

_To the power of the music, that I write, the power of the music of the night!"  
_Christine moaned softly as she snuggled into him her breathing became slow and deep, like the soft whispers of an angel. He made his way to the swan bed and laid her down. _"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night." _He then left her alone to rest.

**0000000**

Christine awoke the next morning to find herself in a rather large bed, there was a music box next to her and it was playing a soft tune. Her teacher was sitting at his organ playing furiously. Slowly as she rose she heard him turn catching her blue gaze with those deep hazel-black-gold irises of his. She felt as though she were drowning as he came forward and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth. She did not know what she was doing all she knew was that her hands were pulling at his shirt. "Master.' She murmured against his mouth.

"My name is Erik," he growled into her throat.

Christine placing a hard kiss on his lips shocked him. But he groaned in approval and welcomed the gesture slowly beginning to deepen it, until his tongue had slipped so far into her mouth it was down her throat. Erik reluctantly broke the kiss out of a desperate lack of oxygen, and moaned as Christine licked his pulse point. He could feel a pleasant ache rising in body as Christine sucked his tongue, and smoothed his hour. She knew if this continued he would take her heat and virginity but fore some odd reason she did not care. She loved him and was going to prove it in every way possible.

She was on fire for him, she needed him his touch, his kiss he did not fight, more than anything he knew what she wanted and was more than happy to oblige. He began to press soft kisses down her neck his gentle yet steel-like hands curled around her chin lifting it exposing the satin flesh of her porcelain-looking throat. She threw back her head, letting out a moan of absolute pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth. She opened it further, and allowed his probing exploration, his sweet hot assault. She felt dizzy, happy, and in pain all at the same time, his hands, his mouth, his scent of vanilla candles and roses was almost torture for her. He guided her to their bed and laid her down gently taking his place on top of her.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, never in his wildest dreams had he pictured himself making love to any woman, let alone the one before him. "Are you sure Christine?" he asked for he would not force her to do anything particularly something this extreme. Her response was to kiss with a fiery passion, thus conveying what she wanted.

He removed his gloves and his hands began to roam all over her blouse and his mouth worked on impulse, kissing and licking all over her face. He slipped his hand underneath his shirt, feeling his heated hands run over her soft smooth skin. He found her left breast and squeezed it with lusty enthusiasm, she groaned in fierce pleasure as he began to suck her smooth belly. Almost automatically she began to smooth the taunt flexing muscles. She began to work with the buttons of his cotton shirt needing to feel her lover's body in her arms.

"Oh my goodness…. Erik!" she yelped as Erik began to nip her neck gently leaving his little bruises all over her neck, now all she wanted was him inside of her, his hands warm and soft… they were driving her mad. Her body was such an insane mixture of pain and indescribable pleasure that she had no idea where one ended and the other began.

He started to reach down the straps of her lace pants and as she felt his hands begin to encircle her womanhood she gave an impassioned moan. He began to unbutton her shirt with his other hand. She began to push his hand up and down on her crotch. "Oh my god… Christine... Oh god I want you! Oh god I need you!" her mouth was driving him absolutely insane… so hot… so moist… so very, very soft just like the rest of her!

She took his encouragements in and pushed his shirt, down his arms biting his shoulder gently. She gave a gasp of surprise as he began to press his index finger in and out of her to create the simulation of lovemaking. She finished pushing his shirt of by the time he had finished undressing her. Her slender angelic form gleamed with sweat in the candlelight. He made quick work of removing his night trousers and very slowly he entered her. She moaned as he began his pitifully slow movements on her, then as she felt him slide backward in her, she arched her neck telling him to go faster.

He obliged moving smoothly but swiftly until at last he felt it happening, his body released and he roared a cry to the heavens, at the same time she let out her own.

"Oh Erik…" she whispered after kissing him

He pulled the blankets over them and let her head find its place on his chest. Right as he felt his love's head begin to nod, he whispered a soft 'I love you' to her. She returned the sentiment in a mumble, and drifted off to sleep again. He soon became drowsy and fell asleep with her.

**- - - -**

Christine woke to find herself alone, her love was once again at his organ playing a softer tune than the one he had played the previous night. As she rose she slipped into the scarlet robe, which he had laid out for her on his side of the bed. She crept up to him and ran her fingers over the back of his broad shoulders in a light caress.

"Good morning my dear." He said and she smiled gently at him. Her hands found his cheeks and she pulled him into a long deep kiss, and of course Erik could do nothing but respond. She slipped off his mask needing to know the man she had given her heart to.

He yanked himself away from her and shot up knocking her to the floor, he began to his mad incoherent words at her and shouting, "Look, look you want to see? Feast your eyes; glut your soul on my cursed ugliness! Look at Erik's face now you know the face of the voice!" he dropped to his knees and began to sob crawling on his belly like a wounded animal and as he let out a sob his love came to him holding him close. "Are you going to leave me now?" he asked sobbing on her shoulder.

"No my love, not unless you wish it." She cooed in his ear and his response was to wrap her so tightly to him so that she could hardly move. "Poor unhappy Erik." She whispered kissing his hair.

"It's been so dark without you Christine." He sobbed and she smoothed his hair with the limited mobility his grasp allowed her.

She began to sing to him softly,

(**Erik, **Christine)

"_No more talk of darkness._

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here; nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here; with you beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you."_

Erik began to join in, his eyes blinded by tears he sang in a pleading tone:

"Say you'll love me, every waking moment 

_**Turn my head with talk of summertime**_

_**Say you need me, with you now and always**_

_**Promise me that all you say is true**_

_**That's all I ask of you."**_

Christine pulled him into a soft kiss, and stroked his thick hair. She sang to him softly and he smiled trough his tears:

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light 

_You're safe no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."_

Erik released her walking slowly to the one window he had in his home he sang wistfully,

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night 

_**And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."**_

Christine ran to him and hugged her lover close kissing him deeply she began to sing to him softly,

"Then say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude 

_Say you need me, with you here beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too._

_Erik that's all I ask of you!"_

Erik kissed her hard and spun her round singing in her ear:

"_**Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime.**_

_**Say the word and I will follow you.**_

_**Share each day with me each night each morning.**_

_**Say you love me."**_

Christine smiled and kissed his ear hugging him close, she went pack to his mannequin of herself and slipped into the gown and waited for Erik to place the vial on her head as he did she sang to him as he did with her while slipping his ruby blue-diamond ring on her finger:

"_Love me that's all I ask of you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me that's all I ask of you!"_

"_**Love me that's all I ask of you.**_

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me that's all I ask of you!"**_

He spun her close, and kissed her only long enough to covey his feelings. They left the lair and kissed goodbye knowing that Mme. Giry would be worried, "Good-bye my love." She said as she stepped through the mirror "I will see you soon." 

"Christine, I love you!" he sang and kissed her goodbye.


End file.
